


Spiralling Out of Control

by ItsmeNRD



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anxiety, Complete, Dark, Gen, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Insanity, Mental Instability, Other, Plot Twists, References to Depression, Short, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-13 20:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16479572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsmeNRD/pseuds/ItsmeNRD
Summary: I never thought I was all that crazy. Sure, I was chronically clumsy, a nervous wreck and trusted people too easily, but come on. I'm not crazy.Am I?





	Spiralling Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This short story does cover dark feelings and mentions dark topics, so it is rated mature. It has some violence, but not to an extent in where it's gory.  
> It has no profanity words. I am not in any way trying to mock or portray mental illness as they really are, this is just a fictional story. Please read at your own risk.

I know I’ve never been what they called “normal”, but I didn’t think I was that weird. That “crazy”. I just lived my life, trying to support the three of us living in one dumpy apartment, taking what I could from a crappy diner job I worked in with my friend. If I could even call him that.

Caleb and I were close for a while, but that was years ago. I don’t really know what changed, and honestly, I was afraid of asking him. I considered him my friend because other than Breen, I was the only one he hadn’t beaten up for three months. Hah! Three months, I think that’s a new record.

Anyways, I never really thought I was all that crazy or insane. What I hated was when they called me “sick”, it made me sound like some kind of psychopath. Sure, I was chronically clumsy and a nervous wreck. I trusted people too easily, but come on. I’m none of those words.

Am I?

The first time I thought about this was when I was serving a family this one time and their child asked me, “Are you a vampire?”

I was confused, but then the parents apologized.

“Oh, it’s fine,” I laughed. “Now, what makes you say that?” I asked as a joke, but I got a response.

“Well… you’re really white.” The kid said.

My heart thumped and I shook a little. I held my hand up to my face, comparing my skin tone to theirs. I was as white as paper, and I thought the family was white. “And why are you covered in Band-Aids?”

“I fell,” I said, rubbing my arm and smiling sheepishly. “But it was just an accident.”

In truth, I had loads of accidents. It was mainly those pesky, sharp corners of tables I kept bumping into. Clumsy me.

“Do you turn into a bat at night? Does sunlight hurt you?” I tried to answer but a gargling sound at the back of my throat was all I could muster.

The mother apologized again as the father told his son to shut his mouth. “We’re sorry, it’s just our son is not used to… this.”

Used to what? What was so different from me than the rest of the world?

“Can I take your order?” I tried to ask, but I made that weird sound again. Another waitress noticed my struggle. She gave the family their drinks and tapped my shoulder.

“Hey Leo. You’re not looking too great. Go sit down for a few minutes, I’ll take this one, yeah?”

I nodded as my face flushed in embarrassment. I was going to give her my notepad but she had one, so I just headed for the backroom, tripped over nothing and banged my arm hard on the counter. I flopped into a chair and buried my face into my hands. What was wrong with me today? That innocent boy wasn’t even close to guessing what was going on.

 

“Hey Caleb, am I weird?” I asked as soon as I got home. I headed straight for the box of Band-Aids, waiting for my answer. I’d fallen again on my way home.  
He glanced up from the paper he was reading and snorted.

“Completely insane,” he muttered.

I rolled my eyes and then I felt three pokes on my shoulder. Breen. I looked down at him as he handed me an envelope. He looked awful. His exhausted, sunken eyes were haunted like he’d seen something no guy his age should’ve seen. He drooped as he walked – staggered is a better word – and slumped over on the counter, grabbing the basket of medications. I watched him, wondering which ones he was going to take today.

I turned my attention to the envelope and sighed. More bills, this one from his therapist he went to see every month or so. He hated seeing her, but he usually followed fairly willingly and I’m grateful for that. We got in a fight once over it, ending with a couple boxes of band- aids gone and smashed dishes. I didn’t like that week.

Why did the therapist have to be so expensive? Not like we could help it. It's not our fault he was that way, nor his, but definitely not mine. I was the one paying for it all anyways.

“Cal, could you maybe help with this?” I asked.

“What is it?” he grumbled.

“Breen’s medical stuff.”

“No. He’s your kid.”

“He’s not my kid, he’s our friend.” I took a deep breath, slapped on a Band-Aid and marched to him. “And you never help me do anything. All you do is go out and get drunk. Caleb, it’s time to pull your weight.”

“I do help you.”

“Oh yeah? With what? You’re just a violent alcoholic who gets into bar fights on Friday nights.”

Before I said another word, Caleb vaulted over the table and tackled me. I shrieked as he collided with me and pinned me to the floor. Before he could land any blows, we both heard a huge thump and looked over. Breen lay there on the floor, shoulders rising and falling indicating he was still alive. I shoved Caleb off and scrambled to Breen. I rolled him over onto his back and didn’t know what to do, so I panicked.

“He’s fine,” Caleb said. “He hasn’t slept for four days.”

“Are you sure he didn’t knock himself out?” I asked, worried.

“God, stop worrying. Get him off the floor and he’ll wake up eventually.”

I picked Breen off of the floor and struggled to carry him to the bedroom. Even though he rarely ate and weighed almost nothing, I was a wimp. At last, I dumped him on the bed and sat down beside him. I put a blanket over him. I want to help him. I really do, but no one knew how to. They didn’t know it was possible for a person to have so many things wrong with them. Pick a mental illness and Breen would probably have some form of it. The only thing he didn’t have was ADHD. He had depression and terrible anxiety, OCD, a form of Tourette’s Syndrome, Anorexia and Bulimia. Sometimes he’d have some hallucinations, that made me think he had some form of Schizophrenia and he’d change personality for a day or two (even weeks) and remember nothing of it, which was probably a split personality.

I sighed as my eyes wondered toward a green scarf he owned. It was his mom’s from years ago. Breen never really talked to us about where he came from or who his family was. That scarf was the only thing remaining. He wore it for a while, until he had a panic attack and nearly killed himself trying to get it off. He probably had a hallucination to go with it – about how it was going to kill and strangle him. I honestly have no clue what it’s like in his mind, but it must’ve been so bad because he hadn’t touched the scarf since.

“Sleep well,” I murmured. I brushed his hair away from his eyes and took a good look at his face. He could’ve been a fairly attractive guy, if he took the time to take care of himself. His life is pretty messed up but he could’ve picked himself up and worked through it. I could’ve helped him, but he let himself fall beyond my reach. There was nothing much I could do, not if he didn’t want to be helped.

“Cal?” I called as I walked out of the bedroom door. “Aren’t you worried about him?”

“No.”

“Not even in the slightest? Do you know what crap he’s been through?”

“Do you?” he countered. It was true, neither of us really knew.

I made my way to the couch, leaving Breen on my bed for the night. There was no way I was sharing bed with Caleb. I gazed at the ceiling with blankets tangled on my feet.  
“One day, I’ll be out of here and find someone nice to settle down with. And no one will stop me.”

 

I must’ve overslept because I woke up to the sound of Caleb shouting.

“Did you do this Breen? Come out!”

I rolled off of the couch and stumbled to the table, shirtless and blinking the sleep out of my eyes. At first, I thought the things on the table were bugs, but they were in fact, Cheerios. The entire box was emptied on the table and were laid out perfectly in straight rows and columns; from the big ones to the little burnt halves.  
Honestly, it was impressive. I managed to say a wow, then Caleb spat out, “Where is he?”

“Hah, maybe we should give him some rainbow Nerds candy, that should keep him occupied.” I put on my shirt and wondered to the front door for mail. Well, that’s what I told myself, I just wanted to escape Caleb’s fury, even just for this once. He got mad over everything.

I walked to the bedroom and opened the door and it hit into something. Breen turned around and gasped, I almost tripped over him as he sat in front of the door but I managed to avoid it.

“W-work?” Breen said in the most timid, fragile voice you’d ever hear. I hadn’t heard him speak in a few weeks.

“Just one shift today, okay?”

“Long?” he mumbled, brushing a hand through his hair.

“A bit, but it’s okay though. More money for us!” I tried to be cheerful, flashing him a grin but I knew it wouldn’t be spent on leisure. Just bills, bills and more bills. I always took the long shifts, hoping for college, but it was very unlikely. In fact, it was impossible without Caleb’s help. It made me wonder what he did with his pay checks other than go to bars and clubs, especially on Fridays. He didn’t get paid as much as I did as he worked much less often but he’d have to come home pretty wasted to blow it all in one night.

“Get your stupid cereal art off my table,” Caleb ordered, slamming his hands down onto the table. Breen flinched as his eyes glued to a Cheerio that moved out of place. His shoulders tensed up as he stared at it, fighting the urge to put it back into place. He twitched, fidgeted and broke into a cold sweat, until he finally let out a yell of frustration and swiped his hand across the table, scattering Cheerios across the room.

I recoiled at his outburst, but then dropped to the floor to pick them up, but Breen knelt down beside me and swatted my hands away. He took the Cheerios from my hand and threw them across the floor before picking them up individually, one by one. I knew it was his compulsion so I let him do it.

Caleb snagged a toast and stomped out of the door to his morning shift. He worked till 1 and that was when I take over, though today it was just a coincidence. Today was a good day because someone would be home to look after Breen the whole day.

After Breen picked the Cheerios and cleared them, he sat at the table staring at me eating a banana whilst sorting the bills we – I had to pay.

“Your appointment is tomorrow at 10 am,” I told him. He didn’t answer, as per usual.

Sorting the massive amount of bills made me anxious, so I took a break and turned on the TV. Nothing good, so I turned on the radio instead and sang for a bit. Whilst I was harmonizing and dancing, I noticed a shopping list. One I’d forgotten about.

“Hey Breen, do you want to come to the store with me? I have a few things to pick up.”

Breen sighed and nodded. I knew he didn’t want to, but the therapist told him he needed fresh air more so that was why he agreed. I followed him into the bedroom and realized he was about to get changed so I looked away. Personally, I didn’t really care if either of them sees me changing, or even butt naked for that matter. We’re guys anyways. Breen was really uncomfortable to take his shirt off in front of us. He’s really self-conscious and insecure.

Once finished, we walked outside to the convenience store. Breen had to shut the door three times to make sure it was locked. He always did everything in threes, once again, his compulsion. It got in the routine a lot.

I tried to strike a conversation, I loved talking but he refused to speak. He almost screamed at me to shut up, but it came out as an aggressive mumble so I stopped.  
We’d gotten to the convenience store and I had forgotten my shopping list. I laughed and headed for a box of Band-Aids and the bananas to get some more. Caleb thought I could die from banana overdose, but I’d heard you’d have to eat at least 400 at the same time, which was pretty hard. He was still convinced I could do it.

“C’mon, let’s check out,” I said. Breen shuffled behind me to the register. I looked up and instantly recognized the cashier. Her name tag read Abigail, so it was her for sure. “Hey Abby!”

“Oh, hey Leo.” She said. “I told you not to call me that.”

We dated three years ago. Turns out she was Caleb’s ex-girlfriend so it didn’t really work out.

“How are you?” I asked, excited to see a familiar face. She looked at me as if she wished I had gone to any other register. She glanced up at my obscure number of bananas and Band-Aids up my arms and smiled rather falsely. “I’m good.”

“I’m great too! Mostly,” I chuckled, pulling out my card. “how’s your family? I haven’t seen them in ages.”

“Look, Leo,” she said, putting my items in the grocery bags. “I thought I made it very clear the day I broke up with you, that I don’t want anything to do with you.” She revealed the scar on her neck. I instantly felt guilty.

“Yeah... I mean after Cal uh…” I felt my anxiety skyrocket. “But we’re still friends, right?”

“No Leo. But I’m really sorry about Caleb, that was awful. I hope you're dealing with it alright...”

“We’re not… we’re not?” My heart ached. Sure, it wouldn’t have worked as a dating relationship, but I was sure we would still be friends. I suppose I trust people too easily. Abby gives a helpless look.

So, she saw something in me. Jut like that white family at the dinner table. They didn’t feel bad because it could be different. They pitied me. Poor Leo, if only he wasn't so weird.

“OK,” I simply said. “Come on Breen, let’s go.” I picked up my groceries and head out with him before I overhear Abby speaking to another cashier.

"I feel bad for him, even if he did this to me. He’s crazy. He’s sick.”

My vision turned red in anger and I rushed home, Breen tagging along behind me like a lost puppy. I hadn’t planned that encounter, and I thought she would’ve stayed as my friend.

“What, are you insane?” I scolded myself.

“Probably,” some guy and his gang snickered at me.

“See?” I yelled. “You all think I’m crazy, but I’m trying to survive like all of you! I didn’t ask to live with an alcoholic and a kid that showed up on my door with every mental illness on the planet!” I said, pointing to Breen. The gang howled with laughter whilst one recorded a video of me.  
I felt bad for saying that about Breen, but I really wanted to hurt something or someone. I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry.

We were walking on the back road and I picked up a large rock and hurled it into an alley. The rock flew back at me, tearing into the skin of my forehead and I dropped to the ground.

“What the- “ An even bigger rock flew at me, this time over my head like an arrow, towards Breen. That one could’ve killed me!

“Hey, look who it is, Drug Kid!” a voice mocked. I felt Breen climb and cling onto me, quivering like a leaf.

“How’s your imaginary friend?” it spoke. He had no right to talk to Breen like that. I looked over at Breen and could see he was crying, he must’ve known this bully.

“It’s okay… let’s just go home, Breen…” I said as I bring him up along with me and held him, picking up the bags. The voice bellowed with laughter.

“Psycho!”

We walked away, Breen not letting my arm go till we had arrived home. I knew the person in the alleyway was mocking Breen and his illnesses… but I couldn’t help feeling he was also talking to me? I shook my thoughts off and look at the clock. 1? I was going to be late for my job! I told Breen to stay there until Joel gets home and then I dashed to the diner.

I head to the back room and hear Caleb arguing with the staff again. Couldn’t he just get along with them for just one minute? I don’t know what the fuss is about but –

“Then I quit!” Caleb boomed. My eye twitched. No, he couldn’t do that. I froze up and before he barged past me, put on his jacket and then looked me in the eye. “Yeah, you heard me Leo. I quit.”

If he quit that would leave me working by myself, supporting two other guys with this diner job. I couldn’t do that. We’d lose the apartment! I couldn’t pay it by myself.

“B-but, you can’t- “I stammered.

“Can’t what?” another waiter asked.

“He can’t quit!” I exclaimed, throwing my arms out. He looked at me weird and then walked off. I was confused, but was too upset to question it.

I walked Caleb to the back room. I stood up tall and spoke firmly. “Cal, you can’t quit. I can’t support us on my own.”

“I’ll find something, you can’t stop me,” he said, pushing around me.

“Please stay till you find another one,” I begged and grabbed onto his red jacket.

“Leo, get off. My shift’s over anyways,” Joel gave me a massive shove and I crashed onto the counter, multiple glasses knocked onto the floor. It shattered onto the tile with a crash that echoed in my mind as if in slow motion, fading into a numbing silence as he walked away.

“Hey Leo, are you okay?” the manager asked, seeing my obvious distress.

“Am I okay?” I laughed. “Am I okay? He just quit and I’m going to lose everything!” I nearly screamed.

“You should go home. I’ll call someone to cover- “

“No!” I shouted, but then dropped my voice. “N-no sir, I’ll be fine.”

He didn’t look convinced but he let me work anyway. As he left I picked up the shards of glass and cut myself. Another Band-Aid.  
The job went slow and I kept glaring at the guests, speaking too harsh and apologizing a lot. I usually loved my job, but today just wasn’t going well.

I stormed back to my apartment and practically kicked down the door. “Caleb!”

It was dark, no lights were on except the dim glow of the TV. Then I remembered it was Friday. Caleb was off again, getting drunk.

“Breen?” I said but then heard a blood curdling scream. It startled me and made me fall over on a table, knocking a chair. I scramble to Breen, who was pressed up against the wall. “What’s wrong?”  
He cried childish sobs that broke my heart to hear.

“They want me… No, don’t kill me! Stop it!”

I flinched back, but he wasn’t screaming at me. He was screaming at something in his imagination, he was hallucinating again.

“Hey now, it’s me Leo, it’s going to be alright- “ Breen lashed out and his heel sank into my gut. He did this once a month and I still had no idea how to help him. He was screaming nonsense, always using the pronoun They.

They were coming to get me

They were going to hurt me again

They were trying to kill us

I spent the night by his side and then I hear the door slamming at about 3 in the morning. Caleb. He collapsed onto the sink and threw up. I couldn’t take care of a schizophrenic and a drunk at the same time, so I ignored Caleb until he yanked me by the collar of my shirt.

“What’re you doing?” he hissed in slurred whispers.

“I’m helping Bree- “

He threw me against the wall. I heard a sickening crack and that was probably my skull, or a bone. I immediately felt disoriented, about to black out. He pinned me down. I could feel his warm, rank breath in my ears, breathing deeply – intimately. His hands ran to my shoulders, his lips on my neck.

I couldn’t do this anymore. I felt like life sliced my hands off just as I touched relief. The wall I had built for years was crumbling.

I cried.

 

I woke up hours later, scrunched up in the same place. I heard my alarm go off in the other room and clambered onto my feet. My ankles lit up with fiery agony, I staggered from the pain and slight vertigo. Flashing memories of last night attacked my mind. I rubbed my face and winced, I had four fingernail scratches on my cheek (the scar on my forehead still there), multiple up my arm and my body were patched in violet. I knew 100% of where they came from.

“C-Cal?” no answer. “Breen?”

“Hi Leo,” he mumbled from the couch.

“Where’s Cal?”

“Asleep.”

“Are you okay? D-did he hurt you?” I asked.

Breen shook his head.

I took a few steps, balancing myself with the walls for support. Each step hurt so much and my face felt raw and it stung. “I-I think you have to go to the appointment yourself.”

“No!” he snapped, more demanding than I’d ever heard him.

“O-okay, I’ll come, I just…” I took another step and gasped in pain. “I’ll be fine, I’ll be fine,” I muttered to myself. “Breen… can I have a few pain killers?”

Breen went over to the medicine basket and pulled out multiple pill bottles. He dumped a few ibuprofen pills and some anti-depressants, along with a few others I didn’t really know. He handed them all to me.

“I don’t need this much,” I said but he insisted. I gulped them all down with a glass of water and sighed. I itched my face a bit which made the scratches bleed again, so I covered them with some more Band-Aids. There were too many scratches on my arm so it was impossible to cover them all.

After getting ready, we headed for the therapist’s office. We were a bit late, so the assistant led us in.

“Hello Leo,” the therapist said. I liked her a lot. She was nicer than most people when we consulted her with our problems. “What happened?” she looked at all of my scabs, scars and bruises.

“Oh this?” I brushed my fingers over the scratches over my arms and chuckled halfheartedly. “Just an accident.”

“Really?” she said. “How’s Breen doing?”

I glanced at him, but he didn’t respond as usual. I nudged him and he mumbled a “fine.”

“He says he’s doing fine,” I told her. “You know, I really wish he would speak up.” I meant it as a joke, but the look she gave me made me uneasy. “Uh… is everything okay?”

“There’s something about you, Leo, that you don’t realize.”

Me? I thought we were here for George. I glanced at him again, but he didn’t look up.

“Um… like?” I questioned.

“Who gave you those marks?”

“My friend, Cal. It was just an accident,” I wasn’t sure if doing it purposefully whilst drunk was an accident. I didn’t want to think about it. We were here for Breen anyways, not me.

“Cal? Tell me about him.”

“Okay… he’s 23 years old… and goes off to get drunk on Friday nights. He used to be really kind and nice but now we’re just… I don’t know. He works at the diner too, but always blows his pay checks. It’s really stressful and frustrating.”

“What’s his last name?”

“Hunt, Caleb Hunt.”

“Thank you, I’ll be right back,” she smiled, but this time it was different. Her face smiled but her eyes didn’t.

“Alright,” I said smiling back, but I felt even more nervous as she left the room. I looked at Breen. “Aren’t we here for you though?” I asked but he gave nothing more than a shrug.

The therapist then walked back in and said solemnly,

“Leo, your friend Caleb… he doesn’t exist.”

 

I tried to laugh, but it didn’t come out.

“What? Of course he exists, who else would’ve done this?”

“You. Those must be self-inflicted. And the reason he blows all his money is because he’s not real.”

I refused to let that nonsense sink in.

“What are you talking about? He’s real! I talk to him, I can touch him, he can touch me…” I said. “I’ve known him for years.”

“The only reports I have, is that there a man named Caleb who was at a bar on Friday night and died in a car accident.”

“What? No, he didn’t die! He came home the next day and he was completely fine! He’s real, isn’t he Breen?”

Breen stared at the ground and nodded. “See? Breen says so!”

“About that…” she began.

“What, Breen isn’t real either?”

“Actually… yes.”

My jaw dropped. “But he’s right here…”

“No Leo.” She said as she picked up a camera from her drawer. “Do you want me to take a picture to prove it? To prove I’m not lying, Leo?”

I nodded vigorously. She took a photo and showed me.

No…

I looked over at Breen to see if he had dodged the photo since he hated them, but he was glued to his seat. Tears blurred my vision as my head shifted between the photo and Breen. The wall had crumbled to dust.

“Breen, are you…”

“Dead? Yeah, but I guess I’m alive to you.” He spoke like a normal person and stared me dead in the eyes. I’d never seen his eyes, nor heard him speak properly.

“No…” I quivered. “No, that’s not good enough, I can’t…. I can’t do this,” I was crying but hardly noticed. I snapped my head to the therapist.

“Why am I like this?” It was more of a harsh statement than a question.

“I am sorry Leo, but we don’t know,” she said. “We suspected it was Schizophrenia, but we figured out that it wasn’t. These aren’t normal hallucinations. How many doctors did you get medication for… Breen?”

“Three I think… wait no four… no, I think about five. An anti-depressant thingy, something for OCD and maybe something for hallucinations? I don’t remember.” I tried to recall.

“Does Breen take them all at once?”

“Yeah usually. Sometimes more I guess.”

“I think you’re the one who takes them all and they are making you-“

“So you’re accusing me of cutting and hurting myself? And that I take all those pills? They’re real, I swear. I take them places and I talk to them and-”

“Leo, listen to me-“

“You’re wrong!” I screamed, tears streaming and stinging the scratches on my face. “You have to be!”

I sprinted out of the office and ran home. My ankle was killing me but I didn’t care. I needed to talk to Caleb. I’m not crazy. I’m not.

I barge through the door and scream for Caleb.

“What?” he shouted.

“Are you real?” I asked, grabbing his shirt.

“Get off! What kind of question is that?” he yelled and budged me to the floor.

“Are you real?” I repeated but this time I sobbed.

“What? Why are you ask-“

“Answer the question, Caleb!” He backed away slightly.  
“Well yeah. I’m real to you,” he shrugged.  
“No! that’s not good enough!” I said, my hands behind me, blindly searching for something. A weapon. I felt a cold object, and recognized it was Caleb’s pocket knife. I got up, yanked it and pointed it at him. I see some pill bottles in my peripheral vision – I didn’t care what they were – I dumped them into my hands, and gulped them down.

“Leo, calm down and put the knife away."

“Don’t you dare tell me to calm down! You’re not real so you don’t know anything!”

I felt pure anger. This was the guy who abused me, destroyed me and my life. I charged at him and Caleb opens the door to block me. I missed him, slamming face first into the door and dropping my weapon. Caleb shoved me out and I landed on the knife. It went clean through my arm, but I was numbed from the pain. I banged on the apartment door.

“You can’t kick me out of my own apartment!”

“And you can’t yell at an imaginary person to let you in. Find Breen and we’ll talk.”

Oh I was going to find Breen for sure. I pulled out the pocket knife from my arm and blood spewed down my cut-ridden arm. I ran down the street, knife held high in the air. Everyone screamed and ran away.

I ran to the therapist’s office and see Breen leaning on a lamppost. Once he saw me, he backed into an alleyway and I followed.

“Breen.” I said. “Are you real?”

“Of course I am.”

“Don’t lie to me!” I swung my knife but he dodged.

“February 20th. Died in this alleyway, got taken in here and stabbed.” He pointed at the wall, where a rusty looking stain was on it. “That’s my blood.” Breen gave me a sickening grin. I’ve never seen him smile and I wish I hadn’t.

Something took over me. This was the kid who watched me when I got destroyed, the boy I’d wasted my life on. I tried to stab him and tackle him but he kept dodging.  
The police siren intercepted and evacuated the people on the street.

“You in the alley! Drop your weapon!” I pulled out my knife, but kept in in my hand. My arm was becoming weak from the blood loss. The police then wrestled me, removing my knife and whipping some handcuffs on.

“Sir, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do will used against you in he court of law.” One of them said, seizing me to their vehicle.

I saw Caleb leaning on the wall casually. He looked at me and then chuckled.

“I hate you Caleb! I hate you Breen!” The officers looked back and exchanged glances, seeing no one.

They managed to get me in the car and I slumped down, worn out. I peeled out of the window, seeing the two imaginary people I once learned to love. They stood side to side and as soon as the car began to drive off, they grinned. Breen waved at me and Caleb gave a sarcastic salute.

Then I realize something.

"They’re gone." A crazy smile spread across my face. "They’re finally gone."

I laughed maniacally, letting insanity take me.


End file.
